Yoohoo and Friends Adventure
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Your favorite Yoohoo and Friends are in a new adventure! Their home Yootopia is destroyed and now need help from magical girl princess. One of them being a normal girl. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Yoohoo and Friends: Adventure Episode 1

**Hey! Check it out it's a new story!**

**Well I started collecting Yoohoo and Friends and getting into it, so I decided to write this story, and making it more like a magical girl story.**

**I hope you like it and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yoohoo and Friends, Scarlett, and one character that will appear in the next episode. I only own Frances (Me!) and Harli**

**Note: If it's in the wrong catagory let me know!**

In a lovely beautiful world called Yootopia, young animals were able to relax and have fun with each other.

Including 5 young best friends; a pink and white fennec fox named Pammee, a lemur named Lemmee, a red squirrel named Chewoo, a monkey named Roodee, and a bush baby named Yoohoo.

"Come and follow me guys!" Yoohoo yelled, as his friends followed him. However, Yoohoo stopped in his tracks when he saw a young girl battling a monster.

"Guys what is that?" Chewoo asked being scared.

The girl got defeated, and suddenly most of the residents in Yootopia were being sent into small black orbs, and floated away in the sky.

"What's going on?" Roodee asked.

Suddenly Yoohoo and his friends started floating and got sent away from Yootopia. As they were being sent away they saw their home turning grey, and disappearing. "Yootopia." Yoohoo said frowning, as he was being sent away from his home.

Opening: Make It!

A young girl was now getting herself ready for school wearing her red school uniform. She had brown hair with pinkish-red highlights, and brown eyes. Her name is Frances.

"Frances! Come on your going to be late!" Some little girl called, probably her sister.

"Ok! Almost done!" Frances called back.

After she was done getting ready she ran out of the house, and on her way to school.

As Frances was making her run to school, she saw her best friend Harli right in front of her.

"Morning Harli!" Frances said running to her friend.

"Morning." Harli said. Frances went up and hugged her, and Harli just got surprised and smiled.

The two started to walk to school, and started talking about their weekend. As they were talking, Frances noticed a scratch on Harli's arm.

"Harli where did you get that scratch?" Frances asked.

Harli held her arm, and pulled it away. "It's nothing. I just fell yesterday." Harli said, even though this was a lie, and she wasn't going to tell her best friend.

"Oh. Ok." Frances replied knowing she didn't want to talk about it right now.

When Frances and Harli got to their classroom they saw everyone talking about a mysterious magical girl that appeared days ago.

"I think everyone is talking about that princess magical girl again." Frances said.

"Oh really. Never paid attention to it." Harli said.

"Well you are smart, and I could totally understand it." Frances said going to sit down.

"If only you knew." Harli whispered.

At school Frances paid attention the rest of the day, but with that was sketching princess designs for herself.

Just then a young boy with tanned skin, black hair over his eye, and wearing a male school uniform came in. Frances smiled when he came in, but didn't pay attention to it at all.

Frances sighed and will try again later to talk to him. The boy she's talking about is named Mal.

Later after class, Mal was walking off, listening to music, but Frances followed him, and once she was closer she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" She said.

Mal removes his earphones, and gave a smile. "Hey yourself." He said.

"I gave you a smile, and you didn't pay attention to it." Frances replied.

Mal gave a chuckle and ruffled her hair. "Sorry. I'll remember next time." He then walked off, and Frances glared and shook her head to bring it back to normal.

However, she sighed and gave a smile to Mal.

After school Frances then went to a local park, and started writing a story she'd been working on for a couple days. "This is relaxing." She said. Suddenly Frances was going to have a story on her own.

Yoohoo and his Friends where still falling from the sky, and they all landed in a tree, well except Chewoo.

"Aww my head" Roodee said.

Pammee looked around and saw they where not in Yootopia anymore. "Guys do you know where we are?" She asked.

Yoohoo then looked around, and saw they where on earth, and not in Yootopia. Yoohoo also saw Frances writing on her story journal, under the same tree Yoohoo and his friends where in.

"Here let me check." Roodee said. He grabbed his encyclopedia and read off where the group was. "Where on Earth, and the town where in is called Paradise Town!"

"So where on earth?" Lemmee asked.

"Correct!" Roodee said. Everyone then looked at the sights of Paradise Town

"Wait I think someone is missing?" Pammee said.

"Who?" Lemmee asked.

Just then Chewoo was falling from the sky being so far behind then everyone. Yoohoo and everyone else then screamed as well, when Chewoo was about to land and fall on them.

Frances then looked up at the trees, and got up when she heard Yoohoo and Friends scream, and landed on the ground right next to her feet.

"Ow! Chewoo!" Lemmee yelled.

Chewoo gave a smile, and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry guys." She said.

Yoohoo and Friends looked at Frances, who was in shock that these animals can talk. Yoohoo and friends started to freak out seeing Frances saw them talk.

Frances then smiled and hugged them all. "You guys are so cute!" She then gasped, "and you can talk!"

Yoohoo and friends then felt uncomfortable with Frances' bear hug. After the hug Frances let them go.

"So what are your names?" Frances asked.

Yoohoo was confused why Frances wasn't freaking out, seeing them talk. "Your not surprised we can talk?" He asked.

Frances shook her head, "Nope not at all." She said.

"Well then ok. I'm Yoohoo." Yoohoo said introducing himself.

"I'm Pammee." Pammee introduced.

"Lemmee." Lemmee said turning away, but she smiled a bit.

"I'm Roodee!" Roodee introduced.

"And I'm Chewoo!" Chewoo yelled jumping into Frances' arms.

"I'm Frances! It's really nice to meet you." Frances said smiling.

As Frances, Yoohoo and his friends where going back to Frances' house to rest, Frances heard a young girl's laughing. "Who's there?" Frances asked.

Just then a girl appeared in front of Frances. She had wild orange hair, green eyes, yellow long sleeved sweater, green skirt, long white socks, and black shoes. She also wore glasses, and a black bracelet with a red diamond on it. Yoohoo and his friends shook in fear at the sight of her.

"My name is Scarlett." The girl introduced.

"Scarlett?" Frances asked.

"That's right." Scarlett replied. She looks at Frances weird, and saw right through her.

"My dream is to be a writer." Scarlett heard from Frances' mind.

"I'm guessing your dream is a writer?" Scarlett asked.

Frances gasped, wondering why she knew about it. "H-How did you know."

"Lucky guess." Scarlett said. Frances was really confused on this, but Yoohoo and his friends seemed odd about her.

"Frances you shouldn't trust her." Yoohoo whispered. Frances looks at him, and suddenly Chewoo saw the same thing.

"Yoohoo is right. You shouldn't." Chewoo said.

"Listen, thanks for knowing, but I need to go." She then gasped seeing Scarlett gone, and was now frightened where she went. Suddenly she went to a young girl, whose dream was to be an artist. Not only that this was a close friend of Frances.

"So you want to be an artist, right?" Scarlett asked.

"Yumi." Frances whispered knowing the name of the girl.

"Yes." Yumi nodded.

Scarlett gave an evil smile, and suddenly, she showed a necklace, and Yumi was sent in.

Frances and the Yoohoos were shocked in fear. "You guys were right!" Frances yelled.

Just then the necklace turned into a giant mirror, and then a giant art monster came out.

"Oh boy." Frances whispered.

"Now Nightmare! Attack her!" Scarlett yelled.

Frances then yelled in fear, and ran for her life. As she was running she tripped and the monster was over her. "What? What is that?" Frances asked.

"A nightmare. This mysterious evil group called Darkness token over are home, Yootopia, and created nightmares using people dreams." Roodee explained.

"T-That's horrible!" Frances yelled.

As Frances was about to be attacked, or possibly killed by the monster, a mysterious person appeared, and protected her.

The girls had long lavender hair, a gold tiara, and blue eyes. Her dress was light blue with frilly sleeves, and a white frills on the bottom. She had blue gloves with the same colored frills, and blue boots.

Frances' eyes widen at the sight of the girl. "Who? Who are you?"

Roodee then turned a page on his book, and smiled. "Guys! This is one of the princesses we were looking for." Roodee said with a smile. "Princess of music, Princess Sapphire!"

"Princess Sapphire?" Frances said.

The princess then jumped and started to fight the nightmare, and she was fast and strong. One the Nightmare tried to attack her, she blocked it with a musical note shield.

"Wow! She's good!" Frances said.

Just then the Nightmare caught Princess Sapphire, and was now strangling her.

"Oh no!" Frances yelled. She looked around with nothing to do, and then glared and went up face to face with the nightmare.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" She yelled. The nightmare looked at Frances, who was now glaring.

"Frances what are you doing?" Yoohoo asked worried for his new friend.

"Frances." Princess Sapphire whispered, so she wouldn't hear her say Frances' name.

"Why are you destroying my friend's dream of being an artist? This is her dream! And you shouldn't destroy it!" Frances yelled.

Scarlett then gave an evil chuckle. "How pathetic! Nightmare finish her!"

The nightmare was ready to attack when suddenly…

Just then a shooting pink light came and hit Frances. Frances opened her eyes, and saw a small perfume bottle with a heart shaped top on.

"No way!" Roodee said with a smile.

"What is it?" Chewoo asked.

"Frances. Is the next princess!" Roodee said smiling.

Yoohoo and the other gasped in surprise, Princess Sapphire was surprised as well, and Scarlett was shocked as well.

"I'm a princess?" Frances asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoohoo and Friends: Adventures Episode 2

**Hey! Back with the next chapter of this story!**

**I hope you guys like the story, because a new character is going to be introduced in this one. **

**Well sorry for the short message I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character except for Frances(Me) and Harli.**

"I'm a princess?" Frances asked herself.

Roodee saw this and decided to turn to Yoohoo. "Yoohoo, remember that key you got days ago?" He asked.

"This one?" Yoohoo asked pulling out a heart shaped key with a ruby gemstone in the middle.

Scarlett saw it and smirked. "Quickly! Nightmare! Get that key!"

Yoohoo and Roodee turned around in fear seeing the monster, and in a nick of time, Yoohoo was able to throw it to Frances.

"Frances! Hurry Transform!" Princess Sapphire shouted.

Frances looked at her Royal Perfume, and at Princess Sapphire, when suddenly something went through her, and she knew what to do.

"Princess Ruby!" Frances yelled. Just then a small Heart shaped key that Yoohoo gave her appears, and she puts it into the perfume bottle.

"Heart Unlock!" Frances yelled again as she turned the key, and a pink liquid went inside. Once it was full, a bunch of pink ribbons came out.

The ribbons then went around Frances, and she gained a long Pink dress with red ribbons around it, along with a red ribbon on the chest with a heart on it. She also gained pink gloves, and short pink boots. Her hair turned from dark brown to blonde, and went into pigtails, and tied with small pink ribbons. She then gained a gold crown with a heart on it.

Scarlett covered her eyes seeing the brightness when she saw Frances transform. Princess Sapphire was surprised when she saw Frances transform.

"No way!" Frances said surprised.

(Opening: Make it!)

Frances was now face to face with the monster, but was scared to do anything about it, so she ran for her life, till she tripped. When the Nightmare was about to attack her, Princess Sapphire then pushed Frances out of the way.

"Y-You saved me." Frances whispered. Princess Sapphire nodded, but was too in pain to get up.

Frances glared, and went to face up to the monster. The Nightmare tried to attack, but Frances jumped up fast, and kicked the monster in the face.

"Wow. I'm stronger now." She said to herself.

Frances glared, and attacked the monster one more time. "Alright!" She cheered, but the battle was far from over.

Frances then gained a white wand with a heart on the top, and colorful buttons. "What's this?" She asked.

"That's the Yootopia Rainbow Wand!" Chewoo cheered.

"Really?" Frances replied. Just then she felt something in her mind, and she knew what to do.

Frances spanned the wand around and around, and said her magical spell.

"Rainbow Wand! Ruby Shine!" Frances yelled.

The Nightmare was blast with a glowing red light, as Frances kept on spinning the wand, and suddenly the monster was defeated, and Miyumi was free from the monster.

Frances was happy and started cheering, but Scarlett growled and then disappeared to an unknown place.

After the Nightmare was defeated, Frances' friend Miyumi was still asleep, and a green gem was on top of her chest.

"Miyumi." Frances whispered.

"I'm guessing you know her?" Roodee asked.

"Yeah she's a close friend of mine, and part of my club." Frances explained.

Yoohoo then picked up the green gem and put it in his bag. "These gems are really important to us, it helps us to save our home." Yoohoo explained.

Frances nodded, and then saw Princess Sapphire trying to get up. Frances then ran over to her, and tried to help her, but she pulled her arm away. "I'm fine." She said.

Frances then saw a scratch on her arm in the same place Harli's scratch was before. She also had a burse on her leg, which Frances helped treat, which she was all right with. After that the Princess then left, but before she left she said, "Also Princess Sapphire is not my real name."

Then the two went their different paths.

Later it started to get dark, so Frances decided to take Yoohoo and friends to her house to stay in.

As Frances and her new friends came home, Frances took them to her room. "Well here is my room!" Frances said.

Yoohoo and his friends saw Frances' room, which is light purple with a desk that had her laptop, and posters of many different characters, and two beds.

"This room looks so comfy, but why is there two beds?" Roodee asked.

Frances eyes widen knowing someone close to her will notice Yoohoo and friends. "I forgot!" Frances yelled.

"Forgot what?" Pammee asked.

"Frances! I'm home!" A young girl called out.

"Quick hide!" Frances yelled.

"Why?" Lemmee replied.

"Frances!" A young girl said. She had long white hair, with small pigtails, and a pink dress with light pink spots with long brown sleeves, and a brown ribbon. Also she had red stockings, and brown shoes. This young girl is Nagisa, Frances' little sister.

"Oh. Na-Nagisa. How are you?" Frances said freaking out.

Nagisa stared at her older sister for a bit, and then looked at Yoohoo and his friends who are staying still.

"What ever you do don't talk." Yoohoo said, but due to him moving his mouth his friends gave him looks.

Nagisa then smiled and hugged them tightly. "So cute!" She yelled.

Yoohoo and friends where struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Nagisa, be careful your strangling them." Frances said as she removed Yoohoo, Pammee, and Roodee off Nagisa, but she still held on to Chewoo, since Lemmee was on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Nagisa said bowing down. She then sighed, and deiced to start over with Yoohoo and his friends. "My name is Nagisa, I'm Frances' little sister!" She said giving a wink.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yoohoo, and this is Pammee, Roodee, Lemmee, and," Yoohoo was cut off when Chewoo decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Chewoo!" She introduced herself excitedly. Nagisa smiled and hugged her.

"Sis, where did you get all these cuties?" She asked.

Frances rubbed the back of her head, and decided to tell her little sister the whole story. Except, her being a princess.

Nagisa smiled at the story. "Wow! That was amazing!" Nagisa cheered. Even though Frances didn't mention about herself being a princess she only talked about the mysterious princess Sapphire, if that's even her real name.

"Yeah it is." Frances said.

Later at night after a quiet dinner, Frances was trying her best to sleep, but the thoughts of her being a princess today flooded her mind.

Yoohoo and his friends slept on Frances and Nagisa's bed like little stuffed animals. As she was lying down, Nagisa rolled over to her side.

"Nagisa?" Frances questioned.

"I know something is wrong sis, so I'm going to be right next to you till you feel better." Nagisa whispered in her sleep.

Frances smiled, and let her sister sleep. Yoohoo smiled at the two sisters, and whispered to Frances. "Your close to your sister."

"Yeah," Frances replied, "she really close to me at times."

Nagisa was now fully asleep, and holding Chewoo in her arms. Frances smiled and went to sleep as well hoping for a nice calming day tomorrow.

The next day Frances was getting ready for school, and Yoohoo and his friends where just waking up. Chewoo was the first to see her fully changed. "Morning Frances!" She said happily.

"Morning guys! Can't talk! Have to go to school!" Frances said running to grab her socks.

"Oooh! What's school?" Yoohoo asked, since none of his friends, or anyone in Yootopia has ever gone to school before.

"A place where people learn." Nagisa said after getting dressed.

"And where me and Nagisa are going to be late in." Frances said finally putting on her shoes. "Hurry we're going to be late!"

"Ok. I'm coming," She replied, she then grabbed her backpack and whispered, "Chewoo come with me to school."

Chewoo nodded and went into Nagisa's backpack. However, this made the others really jealous.

"Hey! We want to go to school too!" Lemmee yelled.

Nagisa then shushed them, and decided to put the rest in her backpack, so she can sneak them into Frances' backpack.

When Nagisa went to the family room where Frances was tying her shoes, Yoohoo and the others jumped into Frances' backpack except Roodee because there was no room for him.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine, just enjoy your day at school." Roodee said.

Frances picked up her backpack, and ran off to school with her sister.

As Nagisa went to her school, Frances made it to her school, and went in. When she got in the classroom everyone was gossiping again.

"Frances." A student said coming to her. "Harli is not coming to school today apparently she had an accident, and she's staying home." The student explained.

Hearing this shocked, Frances asked, "What happened?"

"Not sure, but I heard from Miyumi she was at the doctors office getting her arm checked, and she won't be at school till tomorrow." Another student explained.

"Also a weird thing Miyumi said she saw another princess!" The next student said.

Frances eyes widen knowing now her school might know her secret. She took a couple deep breaths, and sat down on her seat.

"Don't worry Frances it will be fine." Yoohoo whispered.

Frances' eyes widen when she saw Yoohoo and the others in her backpack. When she saw that she ran out of the classroom to talk to them before anyone found out.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Frances yelled.

"Well we wanted to go to school, so we asked Nagisa to put us in your bag." Pammee said.

"Nagisa." Frances growled.

Just then Mal came and smirked, and tapped Frances on the shoulder. Frances turned around and blushed. "Oh. H-Hi Mal." Frances said now blushing.

"What are you doing talking to stuffed animals?" He asked.

Frances blushed and turned around, and saw Yoohoo and the others still as stuffed toys. Frances tried to think of an excuse, but with Mal there she couldn't stop blushing and stuttering like an idiot.

Mal chucked and ruffled her hair. "Well see you inside kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Frances yelled.

Pammee was the first to speak after her and the others took a sigh of relief that Mal was gone. "I'm guessing you know him?" She asked.

Frances nodded and smiled still blushing about Mal.

What she didn't notice was outside the window, Scarlett was there and smirked and going back somewhere.

In a very dark spooky world, Scarlett was running with news to her evil friends. "I found out, another princess." She said not trying to catch her breath.

The members glared at her, but they still want to here more of this news.

"However, that means I got another plan along with it." She said, and she revealed a black diamond bracelet. "This is my weapon, it will help me disguise myself, and once the time is right, I will get them." She said with an evil smirk.

**The next chapter is going to be about the secret of Princess Sapphire, and who she really is. (If you know great! But don't spoil for the others!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoohoo and Friends Adventures Episode 3

**Here is another chapter of my Yoohoo and Friends story.**

**Now in 2 days would be my 3rd anniversary of writing fanfics, but sadly I had no big story posting plan since all this summer I was playing videogames and also getting right back into anime. So yeah, but I'll try to post up some stories this week as soon as possible, and I hope you'll like them.**

**So yeah, that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy the story.**

**I don't own the characters except for myself and the story idea.**

At night, Frances along with her sister Nagisa, Yoohoo and his friends where all asleep, however, only one of them wasn't in bed. Roodee.

Speaking of Roodee he was outside looking at the stars on the roof. "Man, this place feels like Yootopia during the night." Roodee said to himself.

Just then Roodee saw a glowing blue figure somewhere in the distance. Roodee got up, and saw that the figure was a woman.

Suddenly the woman started to sing a peaceful song, but to Roodee being it at night felt it was creepy. Suddenly, the woman disappeared.

(Opening: Make it)

The next morning, Frances and Nagisa where at the table eating breakfast, as they where eating breakfast Yoohoo and his friends where in the girls backpacks ready to go to school. After finishing there drinks, the two girls got there backpacks and left out the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Frances yelled as she left the door. As she was running, Nagisa followed her.

"Wait up sis!" Nagisa yelled, catching up to her sister. Frances smiled and the two sisters walked together. As they where walking, Roodee decided to come out of the bag, and saw the place where the girl was singing.

"Roodee? Is anything wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"S-Sorry. You see last night I saw this girl over there singing, and then suddenly she disappeared." Roodee explained.

"No way! You saw the ghost girl!" Nagisa yelled.

"G-Ghost girl!" Roodee said starting to freak out.

"Ghost girl?" Said Yoohoo and his friends who where hearing this.

"Yes, a long time ago. A women and this man where in love, but the man had to fight a deadly war and leave the woman he loved behind. As he was fighting the war, the girl came by this river, and sings a song to let her boyfriend know she was still waiting for him. However, the boyfriend died in the war, but the girl refused to believe it, and sang until she died. Now her spirit haunts the riverbed every night in hopes of her true love coming back to her." Nagisa explained.

Besides Roodee, Yoohoo and the others thought it was a sad story, but Frances just sighed. "Nagisa, you have to stop watching horror movies before going to bed." Frances said.

"But its true I heard it myself!" Nagisa said back.

Frances smiled and ruffled her hair. "Well you have to be going to school. I'll meet you right here when I'm done, if not just stay right here, and wait for me. Ok?" Frances said.

Nagisa nodded, and took a different path going to her elementary school with Chewoo. Frances smiled, and continued walking. "Ghost girl." Frances said giggling a bit.

"Frances? Are you scared of ghost?" Pammee asked.

Frances' eyes widen knowing she's scared of ghost when she was a kid, but not to be embarrassed, she put on a brave face. "No I'm not scared of ghost." She said.

However, a loud bang went over near Frances, which scared her to death. As she was whimpering, she then heard Mal laughing seeing that it was him who scared her. "Mal!" Frances yelled.

"Come on take a joke." Mal said as he ran off laughing. Frances just growled at him for that nasty prank.

Still walking to school, Frances saw Harli looking at her reflection in the river. Harli then looked up, and once she saw Frances, she smiled and stood up.

"Morning Frances." Harli said.

"Morning Harli." Frances said.

Yesterday Harli skipped school due to some sort of accident, and she wanted to know what happened to her. "Hey Harli, why where you off school yesterday?" Frances asked.

Harli opened her mouth about to say something, but she closed it for two reasons; one, she didn't want to talk about it, and two, the bell has rung to start school.

"I'll explain later. Right now where going to be late. Come on!" Harli said grabbing Frances' hand, and the two ran off to school.

Throughout class Frances stayed focus on her work, while occasionally looking at Harli. Yoohoo and his friends took turns taking a peek to make sure Harli and Frances was okay.

As lunchtime rolled around, Frances put her arm around Harli. "Hey Harli." Frances said.

"Oh. Hey Frances." Harli said.

"Listen. I just want to make sure your ok, if you don't want to explain to me what happened that's fine with me." Frances said.

"Oh ok then. Well sorry for not being here yesterday. I just got hurt, and I just didn't want anyone to see my injury and start asking questions." Harli explained.

Frances and Harli found a quiet place to relax and eat there lunch, as they where eating lunch, something else came into Frances' mind. "Oh yeah. Harli. Why where you at the haunted lake this morning?" Frances asked.

"W-Well I was just clearing my thoughts that's all. And I really don't think its haunted." Harli said.

"Really? You don't think it is." Frances said. Harli shook her head.

"Nope. Not at all." Harli said. Frances smiled and the two close friends had a talk.

After school, Nagisa was waiting where Frances told her to wait. In her hand she held a bag of grocery's she was told to get by her parents.

"Hey Nagisa." Frances said. "Glad you listened to me for once."

"Yeah, I also had to get some stuff for mom and dad later." Nagisa said.

"That's good. Come on let's head home." Frances said. As the two sisters were walking, Roodee took a peek outside of Frances' backpack, and saw the same figure appear. With that he got scared, and went back inside.

At the Dark Spooky world, Scarlett was sitting down on a chair, while 6 other people hiding in the shadows. "So since there are two princesses as of now. Scarlett your in charge of defeating them." One of the members said, sounding in a deep voice.

"I know that already." Scarlett said.

"And you do know you have to get those Princess Key right?" Another voice said.

"Like I said I know, and I have a plan that will help me." Scarlett said with a smirk.

At night Frances and Nagisa where getting ready for bed, however Roodee was still up looking out the window, and as the time was right the ghost appeared. Roodee got a bit scared, and as the sisters weren't looking, and left to get a closer look. When he finally made it close enough, he kept hidden, and saw the ghost girl transform into something pretty, like a princess.

Roodee scooted back thinking the ghost transformed into something scary, which is what he thought in his mind, and ran off.

When Roodee got back home, he explained his whole story to everyone. "And that's what happened, the ghost transformed into a princess." Roodee said.

"Roodee that's the most stupidest thing I ever heard. Ghost isn't real." Lemmee said.

"Well I saw something at that lake, and I'm going back there to prove it." Roodee yelled back, as he was ready to run back, the ghost started to sing again.

Frances and Nagisa looked out the window and smiled at the singing. "Roodee this singing sounds peaceful." Nagisa said smiling as she then gave a yawn,

"Yeah. Come on guys lets get to sleep." Frances said. Everyone agreed, and all went to bed except a scared Roodee.

"Wait! Guys!" Roodee yelled. However, it was too late everyone went to sleep. Roodee started to freak out a bit. "What to do! What to do!" He said repeating and thinking of what to do. Just then Roodee knew what to do, he glared and ran outside to stop the ghost himself.

When he got there he took a close look to see what the ghost looked like, and his eyes widen when he saw it was just Harli, but she was holding something in her hand. With a closer look he saw that Harli had a Princess Charm in her hand, along with a Sapphire Princess Key.

Roodee then gasped, and started to compare Harli to Princess Sapphire, and it made sense. There was no ghost girl it was Harli as a Princess. "So Harli is the Sapphire Princess." Roodee whispered.

Harli then turned around and saw Roodee, but Roodee hid just in time before she fully saw him. Harli was confused, and decided to get a closer look at who was spying on her. "Come on out. I won't hurt you." Harli said.

Roodee closed his eyes, and went to show himself to Harli. Harli smiled and went closer to Roodee. "You're the little creature that's with Frances a lot." She said.

Roodee was shocked. "Wait! You knew!" He yelled.

Harli smiled. "Of coarse I did silly." She said. Roodee decided to trust Harli and slowly went up to her. Harli gave him a pet, and it made Roodee comfortable.

"Let's look for this ghost shall we." A voice said from behind. Harli and Roodee then look up and see some elementary school boys.

"Quick let's hide." Harli said. Roodee nodded, and the two hid behind the bushes.

"Should we be doing this, this late?" One of the boys asked.

"Relax it would be fine." The main boy said.

As they where searching, Scarlett was right behind them, and saw that the main boy's dream was to find the Ghost Girl.

"So your looking for the ghost girl are you?" Scarlett asked going towards the boys. The boys turned around, and saw Scarlett standing there.

"Scarlett." Harli whispered.

"That's right. What do you want with the ghost?" The boy asked. Scarlett showed the gem of her bracelet, and the boy went in, while his spirit turned into a Nightmare.

Yoohoo and the others woke up realizing something is not right, and went over to Frances' bed, and woke her up, but they had to keep quiet so they won't wake up Nagisa. "Frances wake up." Lemmee whispered.

"What." Frances said waking up too see Yoohoo and his friends on her bed.

"I think you know what we mean." Pammee said. Frances got out of bed and tiptoed outside to go find that Nightmare.

"Right here!" Pammee said.

"Look there's Harli." Chewoo said.

"Harli what are you doing here?" Frances asked.

Harli turned around, and smiled knowing the time is right. "I guess I just have to show you." Harli said. She then pulled out the Royal Perfume, along with a heart shaped key with a sapphire heart on it.

"No way! Don't tell me." Frances whispered.

"Princess Sapphire!" Harli yelled as she put the key into the perfume bottle.

"Heart Unlock!" Harli yelled again she turned the key, and a blue liquid went inside. Once it was full a bunch of blue ribbons came out.

The ribbons went around Harli, and she gained a long blue dress with purple ribbons around it, along with a light blue ribbon on the chest with a heart on it. She gained pale, almost white gloves then went up to the elbows, and blue boots. Her hair turned lavender, and tied into a ponytail by a gold crown with a blue heart on it.

Frances and Yoohoo and his friends where shocked when they saw Harli being the blue princess. "So Harli was the Sapphire princess the whole time." Frances said.

Harli then attacked the Nightmare with all her force and power.

"Wow! She's good!" Chewoo cheered.

The Nightmare then pushed her away to the water, but then she was able to use the water as an attack.

"That's amazing!" Pammee said.

"True, but she'll need some help." Frances said as she grabbed her Royal Perfume.

"Princess Ruby! Heart Unlock!" Frances yelled as she transformed into her princess form.

"I think you would need help." Frances said having her hand out for Harli.

Harli looked up at Frances who smiled at her. In her reply she smiled back, and grabbed Frances' hand. The two looked at the Nightmare, and where thinking on how to defeat it.

"Thanks for the help, but I got it right here." Harli said, as she went to battle the Nightmare some more.

"Quick Harli use your Rainbow Wand!" Lemmee yelled.

"I was just about to use that." Harli replied.

Harli then grabbed her Rainbow Wand, which was white with a diamond on the top, and was ready to do her attack. "Rainbow Wand! Sapphire Musical!" Harli yelled.

A bunch of blue musical notes appeared, as she was spinning the wand it defeated the Nightmare, and the little boy was free from it.

"I got you." Frances said as she caught the boy before he even got hurt. Frances put the boy down, and laid him down in the grass away from harm.

Just then the green gem from before appeared, and landed on Harli's hand. "This belongs to you guys." Harli said giving the gem to Yoohoo.

"Thanks." Yoohoo replied, as he put the gems into the bag.

"Darn it! I'll come back for you princesses one day!" Scarlett yelled, as she teleported back to the evil dark world.

"Harli! That was so cool!" Frances said running up to her friend, and giving her a hug.

Harli was a bit shocked with the hug, but smiled and hugged her friend back.

"This is really surprising you became one Frances." Harli said.

"Yeah." Frances replied. Suddenly she started to yawn, and fell asleep.

Harli smiled, and decided to take Frances back home. As she did Yoohoo and his Friends decided to follow her. "So Harli? Does that mean your part of the team?" Pammee asked going on Harli's shoulder.

Harli stopped in her tracks, and looked down. "I'm sorry. I don't know." She said. She then continued to walk home, and take Frances home.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoohoo and Friends Episode 4

**Here is another chapter for you guys!**

**So since school is starting soon for me, my best friend AnimeToonz19 did a fanfic RP with me. A fanfic RP is like a regular RP only you do it on a chapter of a fanfic. It's more easy for me, and that way I can write stories faster, and get them up.**

**I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Yoohoo and friends, some characters, except myself**

It was morning, and Frances was still asleep in bed dreaming of what happened last night. In her dream it was about her best friend Harli being the Sapphire Princess, Frances has seen before. With the dream ending Frances woke up yelling, "Harli is a princess!"

However, she was lucky her yell didn't wake up her little sister, or Yoohoo or any of his friends. Frances then sighed in relief realizing all was just a dream. "It was just a dream," Frances then looked up and saw on her calendar it was Saturday, so she lay back down, "at least I could just relax."

Minutes later Roodee and Pammee started to wake up as well. "Morning Roodee." Pammee said.

Roodee smiled and replied, "Morning Pammee." Roodee then went up on Pammee's bed and sat down next to her.

"It was nice too see Harli is a princess." Pammee said, which made Frances wake up.

"You mean that was not a dream!?" Frances asked going up to Pammee's face.

Pammee shook her head. "Frances you had too see it I was there." Roodee said.

"I-I thought it was just a dream." Frances said.

"I'm afraid not Frances. Your friend is another princess." Pammee replied.

"Wow I can't believe it. Harli is a princess." Frances said.

(Opening: Make it!)

Back in the Dark Spooky World, Scarlett was sitting down on her chair, being scolded by her leader who kept himself hidden.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that girl was a princess too!" Scarlett yelled referring to Harli.

"I heard enough!" The leader yelled back, and was ready to give Scarlett her punishment. "From now on the group will escort you now!"

Scarlett eyes widen and she glared. "What?! I don't need anyone else helping me! I can handle this myself!" Scarlett yelled back.

"Well you should of thought of that before you failed me." The leader replied back.

Scarlett still had the glare on her face, and crossed her arms. "I can handle this myself." She said again.

The leader glared, and decided to give Scarlett another chance, but with a twist. "Fine, fail me again and you will have an escort." He said.

Scarlett gave an evil smile, and got up from her seat. "Thank you and I promise I won't let you down this time." Scarlett then started walking off, while the leader gave a smirk, which caused another person behind him to follow Scarlett.

"Make sure you get the next dreamer." The leader said to the mysterious person, however Scarlett thought it was for herself.

"I will." Scarlett replied as the figure followed her.

Back at Paradise Town, Frances, Nagisa, Yoohoo and his friends where all just relaxing at the park. "Ah its nice to take it easy for a change." Frances said. Since what happened last night was pretty shocking a relaxing day at the park should do her some good.

"You said it." Yoohoo said lying down next to his friend.

"Uh-huh." Nagisa replied smiling also lying down on the other side to her sister.

As the others where playing around, Chewoo spotted Harli sitting down on the bench reading a book. "Hey look its Harli!" Chewoo said.

Everyone looked up, and went to Harli. Harli then looked up and saw her best friend, and everyone come to her. "Hey Harli." Frances said.

Harli gave a small smile, but it turned quickly to a frown when she remembered last night. This quickly caught the attention to the others. "What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

Harli closed her book, and stood up. "Oh nothing I was just getting ready to leave." Harli said as she was walking away.

Pammee and Roodee both got worried, and went off to follow her. Frances decided to follow her as well, but also decided to leave her sister behind.

"Yoohoo, Chewoo, Lemmee stay with Nagisa I need to talk to Harli privately." Frances said.

The three animals nodded in agreement, but Nagisa just glared. "Aw. I want to go too!" Nagisa said as she started to complain.

"Sorry, but this is older girls talk." Frances said as she ran off to find her friend.

Nagisa just scoffed. "Sisters." Chewoo then gave Nagisa a pat on the head to cheer her up.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure next time Frances has a problem she'll allow you to come with her." Chewoo said.

Nagisa gave a small smile and sighed. "I hope so."

Harli then ran to another part of the park to be alone. After what happened, she was nervous to talk about it with Frances or anyone. Just then she saw Pammee and Roodee following her.

"Harli wait!" Roodee called out, which caused Harli to stop.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harli asked.

"We came to see if you're alright." Pammee said going on Harli's shoulder.

Harli frowned and looked down. "I'm fine." Even though she wasn't.

Pammee and Roodee looked at her, but Pammee's ears heard Frances coming over to them. "Harli. Slow down." Frances said catching her breath. The three looked up, and saw Frances coming to them. "There you guys are."

Harli looked down, and she just sat down. Frances then sat down next to her best friend, and decided to start up a conversation with her. "You don't have too keep your secret from me." Frances said.

Harli doesn't say anything, but instead take out her Royal Perfume. "I think I should tell you how I became one." Harli said, catching the attention of Pammee and Roodee.

Frances just whispered, and replied with, "Ok." Pammee and Roodee then sat on Harli and Frances' lap, so they can hear Harli's story.

"You see it happened weeks ago." Harli started.

_Flashback:_

_Harli was running home in hopes to get out of the rain, when she saw something glimmer in the bushes. She then walked towards the bushes, and saw her Royal Perfume and key on the ground, and she grabbed it._

_"What is it?" Harli asked herself._

_Flashback ended_

"So that's how you found it." Frances said.

Harli nodded, and continued with her story. "However, I wasn't sure how to activate it until days later." Harli explained as the flashback continued.

_Flashback:_

_In the flashback Scarlett summoned a bug Nightmare from a young man, and it started to attack. Harli was hiding behind a tree, and started to get scared._

_"What. What should I do?" Harli asked herself. She didn't know what to do she was just a girl. Suddenly one of her tears fell onto her Royal Perfume, and out came a shining blue light._

_"What?" Harli asked as she transformed. When she transformed she was surprised, and something in her mind made her know what she needed to do. Defeat the monster._

_End Flashback_

"So that's how you were able to transform." Roodee said.

Harli nodded. "You see I wasn't sure how it got there. All I did was found it and suddenly I used it." Harli explained.

Pammee and Roodee looked down, and had to explain everything now. "You see it was our fault. You see the Royal Perfumes are missing, and they were scattered around here. Since we didn't know what power they had we just threw it out, and now we regret it with the trouble going around Yootopia." Pammee explained.

"So far you and Frances have the other two, two more are sill missing." Roodee explained.

"So then who has the other two?" Frances asked.

Pammee and Roodee shrugged. "Not sure. For all we know there could still be missing." Roodee said.

"How would you know if they are missing?" Harli asked.

"Well since we haven't found them yet. We won't know unless we find someone who has it." Pammee explained.

"But don't worry we should find them somewhere around here." Roodee said with a smile.

"Let's just hope it won't end up in the wrong hands." Harli said looking down.

Roodee then gave a smile that made Harli look up. "Don't worry we'll prevent that from happening." Roodee said.

"Right! And Harli were going to find them together." Frances said with a smile.

Harli was surprised, and then gave a smile and stood up. "Alright! I'm in!" Harli cheered. Frances, Pammee and Roodee smiled as Frances hugged her friend.

Meanwhile, with Nagisa, Yoohoo, Chewoo, and Lemmee where all playing a game of hide and seek till Frances, Pammee, and Roodee came back.

"8, 9, 10! Ready or not! Here I come!" Nagisa yelled. As she went to look for her friends, she sees a Royal Perfume on the ground, the only thing about it there was no key with it. To keep it safe she decided to put it in her pocket, and continued too look for her friends. "Come out. Come out wherever you are!"

Yoohoo, Chewoo, and Lemme where hiding in the bushes giggled. "She'll never find us in here." Yoohoo giggled.

"Yeah." Chewoo giggled back. Just then she gasped when she saw Scarlett along with the other villain who looked like a pirate.

"Uh-oh!" Lemmee yelled.

"Guys where are you?" Nagisa asked still looking for Yoohoo and his two friends, not knowing of the potential danger. Yoohoo, Chewoo, and Lemmee then ran and started to drag Nagisa away somewhere safe.

"What's going on!" Nagisa yelled. Yoohoo, Chewoo, and Lemme explains everything to Nagisa.

"So they are the bad guys." Nagisa said.

Scarlett was up on a roof, and looked around the park too see a dream she could take. She then found one of a young girl who wants to become a baker, and she smirked.

"So did you find one my dear." The pirate said. Scarlett's eyes widen and she turned around seeing him. The pirate's name is Captain Hook.

"Captain!" Scarlett yelled. "When did you get here? I told the leader I could do this myself."

"I was sent to keep an eye on you." Captain Hook said. Scarlett glared back, but just shook it off, and turned the girl's dream into a Nightmare.

"Not bad… For a rookie." Captain Hook said.

"I know what I'm doing." Scarlett said.

Frances, Harli, Pammee, and Roodee then came back to the park too see the monster attack the park.

"Harli. Since were princesses let's transform together." Frances said.

Harli nodded, and replied, "Right."

And the two where ready to transform.

"Princess! Heart Unlock!" The two girls shouted as they transformed.

"Alright lets go!" Frances said.

Harli nodded and the two girls fought the monster. They where hit a few times, but that didn't stop them.

"You ok Harli?" Frances asked.

"Yeah!" Harli said just then the monster was ready to attack both girls. "Look out!" Harli yelled. Frances turned around and got hit from the monster's attack. "Frances!"

Yoohoo and Harli ran to Frances who stood up slowly holding her bruised arm. "Are you alright?" Yoohoo asked.

"Yeah its just a bruise." Frances said.

Harli saw how much pain she was in, and glared. She then grabbed her Rainbow Wand, and was ready to use her attack.

"Rainbow Wand! Sapphire Musical!"

After the attack was released the monster was defeated, the girl was released, and a gem was earned for Yoohoo and his friends.

Yoohoo and his friends all cheered as Harli smiled. "You did it!" Yoohoo cheered.

Harli smiled, and the two looked at the two villains who were glaring at them. "I can't believe I got defeated!" Scarlett yelled, as she disappeared to go back.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Captain Hook yelled as he followed Scarlett to go back.

Nagisa was still hiding in the bushes, and saw everything that happened so far. "Wow! My sister is awesome!" Nagisa said smiling. She grabbed the Royal Perfume from her pocket and hugged it.

"Nagisa?" Frances asked. Nagisa flinched a bit, and saw her sister and Harli back in the regular clothes. She quickly hid the Royal Perfume so no one would see it.

"What are you doing here?" Harli asked.

"You see when Scarlett came we let Nagisa stay here to be safe." Yoohoo explained.

Frances kneeled down, and put her hands on Nagisa's shoulder. "Nagisa are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?" Frances asked worried for her sister's safety.

Nagisa shook her head. "Don't worry Frances. I'm ok." Nagisa said. Frances smiled and the two sisters hug.

Harli smiles, and she then sees Pammee on her shoulder. "You and Frances make an awesome team." Pammee said.

Harli smiled, and said. "Thanks."

"Well come on let's get home." Yoohoo said. Everyone agreed and walked home. As they where walking Chewoo saw something sparkle in Nagisa's pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoohoo and Friends Episode 5

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you guys!**

**I have nothing much to say, but to enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Frances and the story line.**

_Roodee was in a dark place being chased by Nightmares. As he was being chased he fell on the ground as the monsters came closer to him. "Please. Someone. Help me." Roodee whimpered. The Nightmares growled ready to attack him, when suddenly a mysterious princess appeared and saved him. However, this princess wasn't Frances or Harli. "Who. Who are you?" Roodee asked._

_The princess didn't say anything. Her appearance had pink hair tied into buns with layers, and wore a red dress. The princess then turned around, but before she can show herself or say anything the dream ended._

Roodee then woke up, and saw everyone else is already up. "Aww man. I never got to know her name." Roodee said.

"What is it Roodee." Nagisa said as she was in bed putting on her socks.

"I had a dream where I saw another princess." Roodee explained.

Nagisa smiled and went close to Roodee. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Roodee said smiling, but then frowned when he realized one thing. "But I didn't get her name or anything."

Nagisa then thought for a second, and then came up with an idea. "Well what did she look like?" Nagisa asked.

Roodee then explained to Nagisa what the princess looked like, which made Nagisa smile. "Wow! That looked amazing!" She cheered.

Roodee smiled. "I know, but," he then frowned seeing he won't know the true identity of her. "I don't know who she is."

Nagisa smiled and went to pick up Roodee. "I'm sure your going to find out soon." Nagisa said. Roodee smiled back.

"Nagisa! Come on were going to be late for school!" Frances yelled.

"Coming!" Nagisa yelled as she and Roodee ran downstairs to go to school.

(OP: Make it!)

After school Roodee was reading a magazine, and smiled seeing a girl with long pink hair and glasses. He then took the magazine to Frances, Nagisa, and Harli, who decided to come over to their house after school since tomorrow is going to be a weekend. "Check it out the smartest girl named Luna is coming over to town this weekend." Roodee said.

"I heard of her. She used to go to our school before she graduated early. Remember Harli." Frances said.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Harli said.

"Wow. I'm going to invent something for her." Roodee said as he ran off.

"Now what's he doing?" Nagisa asked.

"Not sure." Frances said as he shrugged.

Meanwhile back in the dark world with Scarlett. She saw the whole situation from a mirror. Hook then came to her. "What are you up too this time?" He asked.

"I think I got myself an idea. To get the girls, and the dreams of the world." Scarlett said as she stood up and went to her pocket and grabbed a bracelet.

It was a black bracelet with a mirror on it. "What is that?" Hook asked.

"It's a bracelet to turn into anyone in the world." Scarlett explained. She clocked on the mirror charm from the bracelet and transformed into Luna. She looked like her only wearing the bracelet.

"Let me guess. You're going to trick the girls thinking you're that girl?" Hook asked.

Scarlett nodded and smiled. "That's right." She said. "See ya." Scarlett said as she left to go back to Frances' town.

The next day Roodee was going around town looking for stuff to build the invention for Luna. Basically, no one was concerned of a little animal going around. As Roodee was walking he bumped into Luna, who was Scarlett in disguise.

"Wow! Are you really Luna?!" Roodee asked now excited.

A bit later Luna was lying down, and Frances and Harli come to her back in their regular clothes. At perfect timing Luna started to wake up.

"Luna. Are you ok?" Harli asked.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?" Scarlett as Luna asked.

"Not sure?" Roodee asked, but smiled to talk to his favorite person some more, not knowing its Scarlett. "But I love your works. I'm into science and everything your into as well."

"Really?" Scarlett/Luna asked pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah. I want to make something for you as a surprise, but I guess it could wait." Roodee said as he was going to walk off.

"You can show me if you want." Scarlett/Luna said.

"Really?" Roodee asked. Scarlett/Luna nodded and smiled. "Great. I just need to pick up some things." He said.

"That's wonderful. Thank you." Scarlett/Luna said. She followed Roodee into a store, as he went too pick up things, while Scarlett pretending to be Luna smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, Frances, Harli, Nagisa, Yoohoo and his friends, besides Roodee where waiting for Luna to come, so they can see her.

"I'm so excited to see her!" Nagisa cheered jumping up and down.

"I know." Frances said with a smile. Suddenly, she saw Roodee missing from Yoohoo's group. "Hey. Have you guys seen Roodee?"

"I haven't seen him since noon." Harli said looking around.

"I'm sure we'll see him later." Yoohoo said. Frances smiled, and the group decided to wait a bit more for either Roodee or Luna.

Just then the bus came, and the person who stepped out of the box was Luna, the real Luna, who smiled seeing her old friends again. "Frances! Harli! Long time no see." She said smiling.

"Luna!" Frances and Harli said going to her and giving her a hug.

"How have you been?" Harli asked.

"Great! How about you guys?" Luna asked.

"Good." Frances replied.

"Same here." Harli said as well.

"H-Hello." Nagisa said going up to Luna. Luna never met Nagisa before since she was so little when she left. Also Nagisa just never met her.

"Oh and who are you?" Luna asked.

"This is my little sister Nagisa." Frances said.

"Oh that's the little sister you told me about." Luna said. Nagisa blushed and smiled. "Well its nice to meet you."

"Nice too meet you too." Nagisa replied.

Luna smiled, and then looked at Yoohoo and his friends. To not tell the truth about them, Frances decides to explain everything about Yoohoo and his friends. "And these are some pets where taking care of. Yoohoo, Pammee, Lemmee, and Chewoo." Frances explained.

"There's another one named Roodee, but I don't know where he is." Harli said.

"Aww. There so cute." Luna said going to them and petting them. Frances, Harli, and Nagisa smiled seeing Yoohoo and his friends going to Luna.

Meanwhile, Scarlett/Luna took Roodee too a building, which she found to borrow for a while. Roodee had the stuff to build in a wagon and dragged it over to a table. "Ok. So I have to put all of this together." Roodee said.

"Wait! Can I show you what I want you to invent?" Scarlett/Luna asked.

"Uh. Sure. What is it?" Roodee asked. Scarlett/Luna showed Roodee a piece of paper, and while he was confused on why she wanted something like that, he decided to ask her before he can build anything. "You sure you want me to build this?"

"Yep." Scarlett/Luna said with a smile.

"Well alright." Roodee said as he started planning and building the invention Luna wants. As he was working Scarlett/Luna smirked seeing how her plan is finally working.

Back with Frances and the others. Everyone was enjoying some delicious ice cream. "Its so wonderful too see you girls again." Luna said as she licked her ice cream.

"It's been a while." Harli said. "So what made you come back?"

"Well I'm just here for a little vacation." Luna said after licking some more of her ice cream.

"Really?" Nagisa said smiling.

"Yep. I've been crammed with work from the university." Luna said.

"It must have been tough." Harli replied.

Luna nodded. "Yeah."

It was silent for a bit until Nagisa wanted to ask what Luna did at the university. "So what did you learn over there?" Nagisa asked.

"Science and Math." Luna replied.

"Ah I see." Nagisa said having her question answered.

"Yeah." Luna said. "But I'm used to all the work they give me."

"How come?" Harli asked.

"Well most of the homework they give me takes all day to finish." Luna said explaining about the homework.

Frances was surprised and started to think of all the fun stuff she does being taken away from her due too many homework. "I don't think I could handle all that!" She yelled starting to freak out.

"Me either." Nagisa said being shocked. She's a little girl, so doubt she'll be getting that much homework.

Everyone gave a laugh including Yoohoo and his friends. As they where laughing Pammee with her really good hearing heard voices near, and recognized the voice as Roodee and Luna's, who is really just Scarlett in disguise.

"That sounds like Roodee." Pammee whispered. She stood up and walked towards the place where the voices were. Yoohoo saw this as well and followed his friend. "Look." Pammee pointed.

"Wow this looks awesome!" Roodee cheered seeing his new invention.

"And it's all thanks to you my friend." Scarlett/Luna said as she picked up Roodee and hugged him. Roodee smiled as he was put down, and Scarlett just smirked, which Roodee didn't seem to notice.

"Roodee!" Pammee called out as she and Yoohoo ran towards him and Scarlett/Luna.

Roodee then turned around and where shocked seeing Luna with Roodee even though they where just with Luna a few moments ago.

"Pammee?" Roodee asked seeing two of his friends coming towards him.

"Hey Roodee? How are you with Luna?" Yoohoo asked.

"I've been with her all day." Roodee explained. Yoohoo and Pammee where more shocked because they were with Luna all day as well, and Roodee wasn't with them. How was Luna in two places at once. "What about you guys?" He asked.

"We were with Luna." Pammee said.

Frances, Luna, and Harli where running towards Pammee, Yoohoo, and Roodee were. Nagisa stayed behind with Lemmee and Chewoo to keep her safe. "Roodee! Where have you-" Frances stopped seeing the other Luna right in front of them.

Scarlett then looked into the real Luna's dream, and saw she wanted to be with her friends more then school. Scarlett smirked seeing she found another dream to take.

"What's going on?" Harli asked.

"So that's your dream." Scarlett said she went to her regular form then her Luna disguise. She then trapped Luna into a mirror and turned her dream into a Nightmare.

"Luna!" Everyone yelled.

"You tricked me!" Roodee yelled.

Scarlett just smirked. "It was simple." She said just then the robot Roodee built then turned on and captured Yoohoo and Pammee.

"Let them go!" Frances yelled.

"Why should I?" Scarlett asked.

"Because they are our friends! And we said so!" Harli yelled.

"Quick transform!" Yoohoo yelled.

"You got it!" Frances yelled.

"Princess Heart! Unlock!"

The girls transformed, and now where ready to fight. "Now you're going to get it!" Frances yelled.

"Come on let's go!" Harli yelled. The girls started to fight the Nightmare, but it was hard since they also had to go against a robot as well. Also despite being trapped in a Dream mirror Luna was able to see a bit of the fight going on.

"W-What." Luna whispered weakly. The princesses were still battling the Nightmare and the robot, but they seem to keep failing due to the enemies.

"Give it up! You'll never win!" Scarlett yelled. Harli and Frances were slowly getting up after fighting two monsters.

Roodee saw his friends in trouble and had to look and/or think of an idea fast as he can. Just then he thought of a good idea. "Hey big monster over here!" Roodee called out.

The monster went towards Roodee, and Roodee ran. He then went in front of the robot, and started to mock the Nightmare. The Nightmare got upset, and destroyed the robot, which saved Yoohoo and Pammee.

"Yoohoo!"

"Pammee!" Harli and Frances yelled at the same time catching their friends and hugging them.

"Hurry defeat the Nightmare!" Yoohoo yelled.

"Right!" Frances and Harli said at the same time.

"Rainbow Wand!" Frances and Harli yelled at the same time.

"Ruby Shine!" Frances yelled.

"Sapphire Musical!" Harli yelled.

The two attacks went together, and defeated the Nightmare. With that Luna gets her dream back, and Yoohoo and his friends gain a green gem as well.

"I'll be back." Scarlett glared and disappeared going back to her place.

Frances and Harli smile, and got back to their regular outfits. After a few minutes later Luna starts waking up. "Luna. Are you ok?" Frances asked.

Luna opened her eyes and see Frances and Harli in their regular clothes. "I-I'm fine. B-But I saw..." Luna said as she got up remembering what happened.

"You were just dreaming." Frances said trying to calm her down, and not to make her freak Frances and Harli out because of her finding out her secret.

"Dreaming?" Luna questioned. She rubbed her head a bit, and sighed. "Guess so it was some weird dream, but felt so real." Luna said as she grabbed Harli's hand and stood up.

Nagisa, after hiding, but watching the whole fight like last time came by and ran over to her sister and her friends along with Chewoo and Lemmee. "Hey is everyone ok?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. Where fine." Frances replied to her sister.

"Chewoo. Thanks for protecting her." Harli whispered.

"No problem. That's what I do." Chewoo whispered back. Harli smiled as Chewoo went to where Yoohoo, Pammee, and Roodee where.

"Guys I'm sorry. I didn't know it was Scarlett to begin with." Roodee said looking down.

"Its ok Roodee. You didn't know." Pammee said giving her friend a hug. Frances and Harli smile at Roodee as well. Roodee smiled and ran to Luna giving her a small hug.

"So ready to head home. My mom got some snacks for us." Frances said.

Everyone smiled and nodded and went to follow her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoohoo and Friends Episode 6

**So. So. SO. Sorry this took forever. I've been focusing on my other stories, and completly forgot about this one, along with some other stories since I was focusing on one othe series in priticular. But finally I got to work on this yesterday, and finished it today when I got home from school.**

**This chapter takes place on Valentine's day, even though Valentine's Day is 3 months away. I just decided to work on this, and not wait till then.**

**So here is chapter/episode 6 I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Frances (me) and Harli and the story.**

Ah Valentine's day, a day for couples to express their love by giving out gifts. And for Frances, she was about to do just that. She went around her block to the different stores to pick up many things to make homemade chocolate. After getting all the stuff and heading home, her little sister, Nagisa, and Yoohoo and his friends greeted her.

"Hey sis!" Nagisa said.

"Welcome home Frances!" Yoohoo and his friends greeted.

"Thanks guys." Frances said giving a smile

(OP: Make it!)

"So did you get what you needed?" Nagisa asked as she and Frances were washing hands to start making the chocolate.

"Yep." Frances replied drying her hands.

"Alright let's get started!" Nagisa cheered. Frances smiled, and the sisters, along with Yoohoo and his friends helped make the chocolate.

As the chocolate cooled, Frances started to put it in the mold. Yoohoo then had a question for Frances. "So what are the chocolates for?

"Valentine's day." Frances replied as she washed the chocolate from her hands.

"Why?" Pammee asked.

"You see it's a tradition for girls to give chocolates to boys on Valentine's Day."

"Wow I didn't know that." Pammee said smiling as she gave a smile to Yoohoo, who was licking the left over chocolate with Roodee.

"Yeah its really fun." Nagisa said licking some chocolate from a spoon.

"Cool!" Yoohoo exclaimed.

Frances smiled as she finished the last chocolate mold, and put it in the freezer. Now it was Pammee's turn to ask Frances a question, "So who are the chocolates for?"

Frances stopped and blushed, knowing these chocolates are for Mal, the boy that bothered her non-stop. However, despite all the teasing, deep in her heart Frances had a crush on Mal, but no one knew about it. Not even Harli.

"Are you ok Frances?" Roodee asked.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Frances stuttered, still blushing.

"Are you sure?" Yoohoo asked. "You look like you had sunburn on your face."

I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Frances replied. The blush on her started to fade, but it still showed on her face.

"What are you nervous about?" Nagisa asked with a smile on her face. Nagisa knew Frances liked Mal, but kept it quiet so she won't embarrass her sister too much.

"Its nothing." Frances said giving a smile, but the blush started to come back on her face.

"Okay if you say so." Nagisa said smiling. The two sisters smile, until Nagisa decided to tell Yoohoo and his friends, after all she trust them, and well she could tell them who the person, Frances is making chocolate too. "Hey Frances I'll be right back." Nagisa said as she dragged Yoohoo and his friends to her room.

"What is it Nagisa?" Yoohoo asked.

"I know who the chocolates are for." Nagisa said.

"You do?" Roodee asked in surprised. "Who?"

"Mal." Nagisa whispered to them, so Frances wouldn't hear the conversation if she passed by, or heard from the kitchen.

"Who's Mal?" Chewoo asked. Even though they went to Frances's school, they only heard a boy tease Frances; to them they think Mal is this boy they heard before.

"He's young boy that goes to Frances's school." Nagisa explained.

"Oooh! Is he cute." Pammee asked.

Nagisa smiled and nodded. This got Yoohoo and his friends interested, and decided to ask a few more questions about Mal and Frances.

"Has Frances talked to him before?" Chewoo asked.

"Yep. He's a young boy that likes to bother and pick on Frances. Though I see the picking as more playful then hurting her feelings." Nagisa said more info about Mal.

"I think so." Lemmee said as he thought about the times he went to school.

"That's the boy." Nagisa replied.

Frances then came into the room. "So what are you guys talking about?" Frances asked with a smile. Nagisa, Yoohoo and his friends started to freak out, but shake it off so it wouldn't look like they were talking about Mal.

"Just talking." Chewoo lied. Frances smiled in reply along with Nagisa, Yoohoo and his friends.

Back in the Dark World with Scarlett and Hook the two where sitting down at the table thinking of another plan to stop Frances and Harli.

"We need to think of another plan and fast, or the boss will have our heads." Scarlett said.

"Right but what?" Hook thought in reply.

"Why don't you think of something for a change!?" Scarlett yelled. "I've been doing all the work here!"

"Fine." Hook sighed.

As they were thinking of a plan, a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows. "May I help with this plan?" He asked.

Scarlett and Hook turned around and gasped. "It can't be." Scarlett said.

Later at night the chocolate's Frances made where then out into a box, and tied with a brown and pink ribbon. "Done." Frances said after the ribbon was tied.

"This looks so good." Nagisa said seeing the box.

Frances smiled. "Now I just have to keep them in the box for tomorrow." She said as she took the box and put it in the fridge so the chocolate won't melt.

"Cool! I hope the boy you give it too will love it." Pammee said giving a wink to Nagisa so they won't give out hints that Nagisa told them who the boy is.

"Yeah I hope so too." Frances said. She frowned thinking what if Mal mocks her for giving him chocolates. She thought this was a bad idea from the beginning, and she should of just stick to that instead of going ahead and making chocolates for him. Frances snapped out of her thoughts when Nagisa gave her a smile along with a pat on the back.

"I'm sure he will sis." Nagisa said. Frances smiled back as a thank you for her sister's comfort.

The next day Frances and Nagisa were walking to school. Yoohoo, Chewoo and Pammee decided to go with Frances, while Roodee and Lemmee decided to go with Nagisa today. Frances held the box of chocolates in her hand, and felt nervous giving this to Mal, this proven with the huge blush on her face. As they were walking Harli turned around, and smiled seeing them.

"Morning." Harli said with a smile.

"Morning Harli." Frances and Nagisa said at the same time, though Frances sounded nervous when she said it.

"How are you today?" Harli asked.

"We're good." Frances said looking up a bit and giving a smile to not seem nervous around her best friend.

Nagisa then saw a few of her classmates, and knew she had to leave for her school. "I have to go now! Bye!" Nagisa said waving as she ran towards her friends.

"Later sis!" Frances said waving.

"Bye Nagisa!" Harli said waving as well.

Harli then looked at Frances and saw the chocolates. "Are those the chocolates for Valentines Day?" Harli asked.

"Yeah." Frances replied blushing again.

"Who are they for?" Harli asked.

The nervousness hit Frances again, and the blush got darker. "Well you know." She said, but before she could say the name, someone decided to show up.

"Hey kid." Mal said coming over to Frances and Harli.

Frances got nervous and turned around hiding the box of chocolates behind her back. Mal was confused at this. "What's up are you ok?" He asked. Frances didn't reply and only stuttered and blushed harder. "Are you sick? You're looking kind of pale?" He asked again.

Finally Frances spoke. "N-No I-I'm alright." Frances stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked. Frances nodded. Suddenly she saw a young girl behind Mal. She looked exactly like him only her hair was a bit longer, and she looked like a 1st student then a 2nd year. "Mal who is this?" Frances asked.

Mal looked behind him and smiled. "This is my little sister, Svetlana." He said introducing his sister to the girls. Svetlana stayed completely hidden. "She's a bit shy." Mal said giving a smile.

"Oh. Hello Svetlana." Frances said introducing herself. Svetlana stayed closer to Mal, since she was too shy to introduce herself.

"Its okay. She's shy just like you kid." Mal said.

Frances got ticked off she hated when Mal called her kid. Mainly due to how short she was. "Hey don't call me kid! I may be short, but that has no right with you calling me kid!" Frances yelled being upset with that nickname.

Mal smirks as he put his face closer to Frances's. Even though she was upset with the nickname, Frances started to blush a bit. "You know, you look cute when you're mad." He said. Mal then walked off with her sister, as Frances just stood their shocked.

Frances then remembered the box of chocolate in her hands, and forgot to give it to Mal, however the box was no gone from her hands. "Oh no!" Frances yelled.

"What's wrong?" Harli asked.

"My chocolates there gone!" Frances yelled getting nervous at what happened to them. They were just in her hand a minute ago. Pammee took a peek from Frances's backpack, and gasped seeing a black and pink skunk tail sticking out of Svetlana's backpack.

"What?" Pammee asked as she whispered, though Chewoo heard her.

"What is it Pammee?" Chewoo asked.

Pammee smiled. "I think I might of saw on of our friends back in Yootopia." Pammee said.

"Who?" Yoohoo asked.

"Sparkee." Pammee replied with a smile. However, Harli and Frances looked at the three confused since they never met Sparkee before.

"Who is Sparkee?" Harli asked.

"A friend of ours in Yootopia." Pammee said.

"Cool." Frances replied. "Since Svetlana goes to our school we should follow them, and as her later."

Pammee nodded in reply. Since Svetlana was a 1st year, they had to wait and talk to her at lunch.

When lunch rolled around Frances and Harli find Svetlana sitting by herself. Svetlana looked around too see if she was fully alone, and opened up her backpack. Sparkee then came out holding Frances's box of chocolates.

"Yummy! Chocolates!" Sparkee cheered. Svetlana frowned with Sparkee's action.

"Sparkee was it right to take them from Frances?" Svetlana asked.

"Of coarse. I mean you didn't make anything for your brothers, so it's right to take them." Sparkee explained.

Svetlana sighed and frowned. "I was thought that stealing was wrong." Svetlana said.

"It's not stealing. It's borrowing, you'll be fine." Sparkee replied with a smile.

Svetlana was going to say something else, but Harli and Frances approach her. Sparkee then hid the chocolates when he saw the girls coming this way.

"U hi." Frances said. Svetlana turned around seeing the two girls from earlier this morning.

"Can we sit with you?" Harli asked.

Svetlana wanted to say no, but Sparkee gave her a smile to let her say yes. "S-Sure." She whispered. Frances and Harli smile. They sat next to her, and that's when Frances spotted Sparkee along with her box of chocolates.

"Hey! Those are my chocolates!" Frances yelled, getting Sparkee and Svetlana scared.

"S-Sorry I was going to give them Svetlana's brother!" Sparkee yelled as he apologized to Frances.

"I was going to give them to Mal." Frances said. Yoohoo, Pammee, and Chewoo came out of Frances's backpack, and smiled seeing Sparkee.

"Sparkee!" Yoohoo called out. Sparkee turned around as the three went over to him.

"Yoohoo! Everyone!" Sparkee cheered as he hugged his old friends.

"How did you get here?" Pammee asked.

"Well like you guys all the Yotopians landed here." Sparkee explained as he remembered meeting Svetlana. Mainly Svetlana was following some classmates behind, as he landed on her.

_Flashback_

_Svetlana rubbed her head and was shocked when she was Sparkee. "Who are you?" Svetlana asked._

_"I'm Sparkee!" Sparkee said introducing himself._

_"I-I'm Svetlana." Svetlana said as she rubbed her head, and gave a small smile. "How did you get here?" She asked._

_"Its hard to explain." Sparkee replied rubbing his head._

_"Oh I see." Svetlana said._

_Sparkee then smiled and hugged Svetlana. Svetlana was surprised, but smiled and hugged Sparkee back._

_End of flashback_

"So that's how you two met." Yoohoo said. Sparkee nodded in reply.

"That's great and all, but you shouldn't steal from our friend. We spent hours helping her make it." Chewoo explained.

"I know, but Svetlana wanted to make chocolates for Mal as well, so I was just borrowing it." Sparkee explained.

"You don't understand, Frances is a-" Chewoo was cut off as Yoohoo put his tail on her mouth to keep her from spoiling Frances and Harli's secret.

"Chewoo we can't tell Sparkee about Frances and Harli's secret yet, not in front of Svetlana." Yoohoo whispered in her ear.

"Oh right sorry." Chewoo replied muffled since Yoohoo's tail was covering her mouth. Yoohoo smiled and removed his tail, so Chewoo can talk.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sparkee asked.

Chewoo and Yoohoo got nervous and looked at their friend. "N-Nothing." Chewoo and Yoohoo said at the same time.

Sparkee smiled, but Yoohoo had something to say to Sparkee. "But Sparkee it's wrong to steal." Yoohoo said going to his friend. "Its not borrowing, its wrong." He explained.

"Oh." Sparkee replied. He looked at the chocolates and walked over to Frances. "I'm sorry miss. Here." Sparkee said as he gave the chocolates back to Frances.

"Thank you." Frances said getting the chocolates back.

"Your welcome." Sparkee replied. Svetlana smiled seeing everything's okay now, but she still had this nervous feeling inside her.

Svetlana stood up and grabs Sparkee. "Sorry I have to go. Bye!" Svetlana said taking Sparkee and running off.

Before they could say bye, Svetlana was already gone. Frances and Harli looked at each other and sighed almost being this close to befriending her. "Come on let's go back to class." Harli said.

"Okay." Frances replied. The two go back to class. Svetlana was in her class paying attention and looking down still feeling shy and nervous about making new friends. Svetlana just sighed and wrote a bit more on her notebook.

After class she decided to go talk to her older brother, but saw Frances putting a note and the chocolates in his locker.

"I think she's giving your brother the chocolates." Sparkee said looking up at Svetlana. Sparkee then looked up and saw Svetlana tearing up, and she ran off. "Svetlana!" Sparkee yelled chasing after her. After finding her, he found Svetlana sitting alone, hugging her knees.

"I made chocolates for my brother, but I lost them." Svetlana admitted. Sparkee then remembered last night. Svetlana was working in the kitchen, and this morning, Svetlana was looking all over her room for something. Were the chocolates she's made were the ones being talked about now? "I'm such a bad sister." Svetlana said.

Just then Scarlett, and mysterious shadow man, named Dr. Faciler came towards her, which caused Svetlana to look up and saw the two, and was now scared. "W-Who are you?" Svetlana asked.

"Your nightmare." Dr. Faciler said. He looked at Svetlana's dream, and it was to give a gift to her big brother. With that Dr. Faciler, then locked up Svetlana, and turning her dream into a Nightmare monster.

"Svetlana!" Sparkee yelled, but was held captive by Scarlett.

However, in the knick of time Frances, Harli, Yoohoo, Pammee, and Chewoo came running by. "Hey! Let them go!" Frances yelled.

Scarlett and Dr. Faciler turned around and saw the two girls. Scarlett smirked when she saw them. "Well. Well. Well. Look who it is." She said.

Frances and Harli glare. "Harli let's go and transform." Frances said as she took out her Royal Perfume.

"Right." Harli said doing the same.

"Princess Heart Unlock!"

Scarlett then gave an evil smile. "Perfect." She said.

Frances and Harli then started to fight the Nightmare, as Scarlett and Dr. Faciler stood their evilly watching the princesses fight. As the girls were fighting, Yoohoo and his two friends were running towards Sparkee to save him.

"Hang on Sparkee! Were coming!" Yoohoo yelled.

Scarlett glared. "Nightmare after them!" She yelled. The Nightmare heard her commands and stood up and chased after Yoohoo and his friends. However, Frances and Harli were able to stop it. "You leave them alone!" Harli yelled as she punched the monster.

Even though he was in trouble, Sparkee smiled seeing this.

"Harli are you ready?" Frances asked getting her Rainbow Wand ready.

Harli nodded and got hers. "Ready! Let's do it!" She replied.

"Ruby Shine!" Frances yelled.

Sapphire Musical!" Harli yelled.

The Nightmare was defeated, and Frances ran over to Scarlett and Dr. Faciler and saved Sparkee. Not only that Yoohoo received another gem. Svetlana's dream returned to her and woke her up.

"I'll be back next time." Scarlett said as she Dr. Faciler disappeared.

"Whew! Thanks princess." Sparkee replied as he did a bow to respect Frances.

"Your welcome." Frances replied as she did a bow back.

"Sparkee!" Svetlana yelled running towards her friend.

Svetlana!" Sparkee yelled and hugged her friend, with Svetlana doing the same. Frances and Harli smile and leave, so they can go back to their regular clothes.

Sparkee looked from the hug and saw Frances and Harli were gone. "Where did they go?" He asked himself.

Frances and Harli then came back in their regular clothes, and Frances gave a wink to Sparkee. Sparkee then realized the princess was Frances, and smiled and winked back.

"Are you ok?" Frances asked Svetlana.

"Yeah we heard a lot of commotion." Harli replied.

Svetlana was about to say something, be she couldn't remember for some reason since she was knocked out. Just then, Mal came holding Frances's box of chocolates.

"Hey girls." Mal said.

Frances then blushed again. "Mal." Svetlana said seeing her big brother.

"H-Hi." Frances replied, stuttering again.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked going to his sister. "I heard some loud noise and I thought something happened to you." Frances loosen the blush, even though Mal didn't talk to her, she smiled to see Mal was so kind to his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine big brother." Svetlana replied. Mal smiled and hugged her. Frances and Harli smiled seeing Svetlana was all right.

Mal then looked at Frances and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for the chocolates kid." He said. Frances smiled and blushed.

"Y-Your welcome." Frances said she didn't matter he called her kid, as long everything was okay.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

So many of you guys are wondering, when I'll upload the next chapter of Beanie Boos or Yoohoo and Friends. Well, sadly I'm discontinuing both stories!

Yes, you heard right, both stories are no longer going to be written by me. I was going to delete it, but I did enjoy writing it, and I don't want to delete anything! So yeah, I'm no longer writing these stories, plus I have these stories posted on DA and I don't want to go through all of them to delete, so they are discontinued.

Other reasons why I'm discontinuing it:

I moved on- I'm more focused on Pokemon, FNAF, and Warriors fanfics at the moment, and I feel like I should move on.

I feel like most people besides those who read, faved, and reviewed didn't like the concept of the stories.

I also don't have motivation to write any more chapters.

Sorry of those who enjoyed it.


End file.
